gta_iv_vice_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Klebitz
Johnny Klebitz (1974-Present) is one of the five main protagonists (along with Niko Bellic, Luiz Lopez, Donatello Abarca and Bonnie Abarca) in Grand Theft Auto IV: Vice City. Early Life Johnny Klebitz was born in 1974 in Acter, Alderney to a Jewish family. In Off Route, Johnny steals a bus and sometimes says, "Mom always told me I'd be a bus driver." He has an older brother, Michael Klebitz, who used to be friends with Billy Grey when Johnny was 10. Ironically, Michael is a soldier serving in Iraq, and a law-abiding citizen, and criticizes Johnny's biker lifestyle and criminal association with Billy. According to Billy Grey, it was him who brought young Klebitz in the gang. Johnny's criminal record shows rigorous activity between 1991 and 1994, when Johnny would have been between 17 and 20. He was put in prison soon after, and had a parole violation in 2000, meaning he did up to six years. Klebitz tells a friend of Thomas Stubbs that he has not had an annual salary since he "punched out license plates for a year in the joint." One of the patches on Johnny's jacket reads "I Rode Mine Los Santos 2004". Among his many scars, it has also been implied that he is weak or even blind in one eye, when talking to Clay Simons, he says "Oh. I should use my good eye." Also, during a conversation with Billy Grey early on in The Lost and Damned, Johnny states that he weighs 230 lbs. Johnny, unlike Billy, actually cares about business, but is quick to shut down anyone who is wrong or disobeys him. Before Jim was murdered, he seemed to care more about The Lost than many of his friends. Johnny is also much more headstrong and sensible than the other bikers. Johnny and Ashley Butler used to date, but he ended the relationship with her due to her affair with Billy Grey, as well as her drug addiction. He still cares for her, but believes the drugs have completely taken over her life. He will still do anything to protect her, as shown when he receives a phone call from her and drops what he was doing to give her aid. Johnny also sympathizes with Roman Bellic, a stranger to him, later on in the mission "Roman's Holiday," even asking the Russians to go easy on him, though Johnny had no choice in the kidnapping. Events of Lost and Damned Immediately after Billy Grey got out of rehab, he became angry with Johnny for not having his bike. Billy then started a fight with the Angels of Death to get his bike back. This creates tension, not only between the two outlaw motorcycle clubs, but also between Billy and Johnny. This tension quickly escalated into a war between The Lost and the Angels of Death. Billy Grey threw several parties at The Lost clubhouse to celebrate his release from prison. While being visited by part-time lawyer, part-time biker, Dave Grossman, Klebitz had a sit-down with Billy and the two discussed the tension between them. When they began to start agreeing with each other's point of view, Billy was sent a text message from someone, informing of some members of The Lost being jumped by members of The Angels of Death. After rescuing the attacked Lost members, Billy was informed of the death of Jason Michaels, who was killed by an Eastern European (who was actually Niko Bellic). Billy manipulated the situation by blaming the Angels of Death in order to rally the gang to attack their clubhouse, even after he informed other members of The Lost that it was a "Pole" or "Serb" hitman. During the attack, Billy found two duffel bags full of heroin and stole them with the intention of selling them. This created even more tension between Johnny and Billy. Billy later called Johnny and told him to speak with Elizabeta Torres, who had found a buyer for the stolen heroin. Elizabeta informed Johnny about the deal and sent Niko Bellic and Playboy X to accompany him. The deal, however, was an undercover LCPD sting operation. After some commotion, Johnny escaped with the heroin, while Niko and Playboy X escape empty-handed. Billy then called Johnny again and told him to meet up with Congressman Thomas Stubbs III to help him with some "dirty laundry" and other sensitive situations. The Lost later found out that the heroin they stole from The Angels of Death originally belonged to the Triads. Billy and Brian thought that they should keep the heroin, but Johnny and Jim convinced the gang to get rid of it, due to the LCPD being onto them. The four of them went to the deal, but only Johnny and Jim went in to speak to the Triads, who immediately attacked them and stole the heroin. As Johnny and Jim escaped to a rooftop, they saw Billy crash his bike. He was then surrounded by LCPD officers, angered and screaming out that Johnny had set him up. This eventually split The Lost into two factions, one led by Johnny and one by Brian. Johnny and Jim met up with Brian at the Alderney Docks after hearing that he wanted a truce. Instead of a truce, an argument breaks out with Johnny telling Brian that Billy doesn't give a shit about the brotherhood and to get the fuck out of town and a gunfight breaks out with Johnny & Jim fighting Brian's faction. Jim Fitzgerald later introduced Johnny to Malc and DeSean of the Uptown Riders. Once again, Johnny spoke with Elizabeta Torres and she said that she needed a job done, pairing him with his new allies Malc and DeSean. Jim later introduced Johnny to Ray Boccino, a Capo of the Pegorino Family, who directed Johnny to Brian's hideout (because Boccino believed the Lost civil war was bad for business), which resulted in a confrontation with Brian. Ray then orders him to steal diamonds from Gay Tony at a ship. Ashley Butler pleaded for his help, saying that she was being held hostage for her debts to Dimitri Rascalov. As payment, Dimitri's men demanded that Johnny kidnap Roman Bellic for him. Later, Ray Boccino had Johnny accompany Niko Bellic to a diamond deal with the Jewish mob. Johnny, however, took off with the money after Luis Lopez ambushed the deal. Ray then kidnapped Jim in retaliation and tortured him in the basement of Drusilla's to try to get his money back, until Johnny showed up to rescue Jim. The two later escaped and Johnny called Ashley Butler to meet her at the clubhouse. Ashley told him that Boccino had her convince Johnny to work with him in the first place so Ray could use The Lost, while neglecting their pay. She also revealed that Jim Fitzgerald has been killed by one of Boccino's hitmen Upon this loss, Thomas Stubbs III met with Johnny at the clubhouse, and informed him that Boccino and a lot of his associates would either be dead or in jail within a month or so, as well as of Billy Grey's plans to rat out Johnny and fellow member of The Lost, in order to be released from prison. Johnny got everyone left in the Alderney City chapter of The Lost to break into the Alderney State Correctional Facility, in order for Johnny to personally silence Billy. After escaping the prison, Johnny and the remaining members of The Lost discovered that their clubhouse had been ransacked and destroyed by Ray's goons. Johnny ordered the remains of the clubhouse to be burned down, and the surviving members of The Lost's Alderney City chapter (Acter district of Alderney City, specifically) watch it burn. After the completion of the story, Johnny's life is in turmoil. Billy's betrayal has caused the Alderney chapter of The Lost to be left in ruins, with the only remaining members being Terry, Clay, Angus, and Johnny himself. Johnny stops contacting Ashley after she asks him to give her $40 which Johnny declines - as he knows it's for her to buy more meth. Johnny even confess to Angus that he doesn't see any good in Ashley other than the need for her to, in his words, "fuck up everything around her." Johnny also cuts his ties with the mob and Stubbs himself, sarcastically wishing him good luck in the corrupt life he leads and decides to lie low in the criminal underworld. Johnny will also keep sending money to Jim's wife and child - which was the $2 million from the diamond deal ambush. During the Events of GTA IV: Vice City In June, 2011, Johnny has come to Vice City to arrange a meeting with Veterans MC President Neville Turner, but following his meeting with Don and Bonnie Abarca and his reunion with Niko Bellic, Johnny formed an alliance regardless. Mission Appearances: As a main protagonist, Johnny appears in most of the missions. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists